parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Winnie the Pooh and The Return of Jafar
'' Winnie the Pooh and The Return of Jafar'' is an upcoming sequel to Daniel Esposito's solo films Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin, Ash's Adventures of Aladdin, Alex's Adventures of Aladdin, and Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin. It is planned to be made by Daniel Esposito and David Graham. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Winnie the Pooh and his friends (along with Ash Ketchum and his friends, Littlefoot and his friends, the Madagascar gang, Alex's parents, the Digimon gang, the DuckTales gang, the Human Mane 5, Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twilight Sparkle, and Spike the Dog) travel back to Agrabah to meet their old friend Aladdin and have another showdown with Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Arthur and Cecil, Djon, The Crime Empire, and The Masters of Evil. Trivia *Christopher Robin, Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, the 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance, Sooty, Sweep, Soo, Little Cousin Scampi, Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Sapphire, Choppy, Prince Frank, Discord, Sunset Shimmer, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Zuba, Florrie, The Human Mane 5, Maleficent, Winterbolt, Myotismon, Arthur and Cecil, Djon, Sir Oswald, The Masters of Evil, and The Crime Empire guest star in this film. *In this film, Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk Pepikrankenitz, Zhane the Silver Ranger, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami Sato, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Jeremy the Crow, the 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Guido, Littlefoot's grandparents, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, The Digidestined and their Digimon), and Sunset Shimmer will meet Aladdin and Abu for the first time. *This film was originally going to be made by David Graham (aka BowserMovies1989) by himself with just Mewtwo being featured, but he canceled it to avoid copyright claims and replaced it with Pooh's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West. The project was then passed to TtarkosaurusRex2 with Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley being featured, but he was too busy from making any movies and retired, so the film was finally passed to Daniel Esposito. The film was also originally going to be co-directed by Joe Yaroch (aka ToonJoey34), but it was learned that he will retire soon, so David Graham decided to co-direct this film instead. *The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Splinter will see Aladdin and his friends again in the rest of The Land Before Time/TMNT saga from Littlefoot's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles Forever''onwards. *Aladdin and his friends will face Cat R. Waul again in ''Littlefoot's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West. *The end credits version of the song Dreams to Dream (from An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) performed by Linda Ronstadt will be the end credits song for this film, as a reference to a relationship between Aladdin and Jasmine and the fact that Cat R. Waul (who is one of the villainous guest stars for this film) is a character from that film. *The Winnie the Pooh series, The Jungle Book, Pinocchio, The Lion King, The Emperor's New Groove, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Frozen, The Rescuers Down Under, DuckTales, Sleeping Beauty, Mighty Ducks, Star Wars Rebels, Darkwing Duck, and The Return of Jafar were all made by Disney. *Both The Lion King and The Swan Princess were released in theaters in 1994, the same year both The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure and The Return of Jafar were first released directly on home video. *Yru17 was originally planning to re-edit The Land Before Time crossovers with the Aladdin sequels, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Littlefoot and his friends ended up guest starring in the Winnie the Pooh/Aladdin sequels instead, as they were planned to guest star in this film when it was announced by Daniel Esposito. *This film actually takes place after Ash's Adventures of Aladdin (which explains Ash and the gang already knowing Aladdin and his friends), Alex's Adventures of Aladdin (which explains Alex and the gang already knowing Aladdin and his friends), Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin (which explains Littlefoot and his friends already knowing Aladdin and his friends),Tino's Adventures of Aladdin (which The Human Mane 5 already know Aladdin and his friends), Littlefoot's Adventures of The Tigger Movie (which explains Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, and Genie already knowing Kanga and Roo), Littlefoot's Adventures of Piglet's Big Movie ''(which explains Genie already knowing Kanga and Roo), ''SpongeBob's Adventures of Piglet's Big Movie ''(which explains Alex and the gang already knowing Kanga and Roo), ''Littlefoot's Adventures of Pooh's Heffalump Movie (which explains Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, and Genie already knowing Lumpy), Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (which explains Genie seeing Lumpy again), Littlefoot Meets The Swan Princess (which explains Jean-Bob, Speed, and Puffin already knowing Genie), Littlefoot's Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under (which explains Littlefoot and his friends already knowing Joanna the Goanna) and The Rainboom's Adventures of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp ''(Which Sunset Shimmer and The Human Mane 5 faced Djon before). *The Digidestined and their Digimon realize Myotismon came back for revenge in ''Digimon season 1. *The film takes place before Winnie the Pooh vs The Mummy (1999). *In the prologue Launchpad will fly Pooh and the others to Agrabah for their reunion with Aladdin. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, Mickey's Christmas Carol, Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, The Emperor's New Groove, Kronk's New Groove, The Swan Princess films, The Secret of NIMH 1 and 2, the Pokemon''films, ''Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night, the Star Wars films, The Secret of Kells, The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle, The Nightmare Before Christmas, TMNT, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles Forever, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, Frozen, Frozen Fever, The Rescuers Down Under, The Land Before Time films, Digimon: The Movie, DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp, the Madagascar films, the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls films, Sleeping Beauty, the Godzilla films, the SpongeBob SquarePants films, An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, and Batman: Mask of the Phantasm. Category:Travel Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:DeviantART Category:YouTube Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas